


Ἶσις

by JOLO



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOLO/pseuds/JOLO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人體改造hux。墮胎情節。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ἶσις

**Author's Note:**

> 報復社會的東西。敏感者慎入。

Ἶσις  
完全黑化kylo bitch hux H有。重口慎入。

 

他大概要一個陪伴，最為他孤獨地來到這個世界的補償--所有的一切都要彌補他。因為他是新的烏托邦的皇帝；萬眾之上推帝國到極致的凱撒，柔情明治的尼祿。他的帝國空前繁榮，巨大的紀念碑與建築融合，每一條街道寬闊明朗就如同帝國的前途。帝國中心的每一個規劃都將烏托邦詮釋到了極致；身患殘疾的人被處死，帝國不需要額外的負擔。當一個人過於衰老，那麼他的被死亡就是光榮的，英明的皇帝，果敢的凱撒如此的為帝國未來的繁榮考慮，只需要一點投資和一批帝國引以為傲的精英，一個小小的儀器就能檢測每一個新生兒的缺陷；智商低至平均水平以下的，某種隱性遺傳病，基因缺陷的嬰兒都將被抱離他們恆溫的小醫護倉，倒進佈滿鋒利刀片的碾壓機裡--這些小小的碎肉最終會填飽帝國軍犬的肚子。  
每一個過程條理分明，每一個機械都是為了帝國的輝煌--極致的科技和冰冷實幹的工業無一不在它們銀白的外殼上反射出這個帝國的微縮倒影。  
這樣的皇帝還是要依靠原力。  
他站在鏡子前；一個巨大的從天花板到柔軟編制的地毯的鏡子，年輕的凱撒看著自己的身體，從柔軟細膩的姜紅色頭髮，任何礦物晶體都無可比擬的璀璨的眼睛，蒼白脆弱佈滿雀斑的肌膚。胸口；微微隆起的胸口和深色的巨大的乳暈，挺立脹痛的乳頭；他甚至可以看到遍佈在胸口的淡青色血管。他的目光繼續向下，一道淺淺的痕跡貫穿了皇帝的腹部，它就快要消退，最好是的；它在皇帝的腹部上是那麼突兀--微微隆起的，開始變得沈甸甸的腹部。再向下，是他沒有恥毛覆蓋的性器，因為他不喜歡；並不是皇帝這麼認為。  
現在皇帝的慰籍就如同一個來自幽冥的神祇一樣來到尚在人世並且堆砌起烏托邦的皇帝身後，他的原力怪物，他的慰籍，他的陪伴，他的--統治者。皇帝心甘情願的低下頭，鑲嵌著寶石的桂冠重重的砸落在地上，在皇帝的手邊。他現在像帝國最底層的奴隸一樣，像一條狗；貪婪的舔舐他充滿榮光的武士的性器，皇帝滿足的開始呻吟，兩腿扭動著開始從某個水瀅瀅的小口汲取快感--完美的人造陰道讓他更多了一種淫蕩享樂的方式。他看著武士帶上了屬於他的桂冠，他看著他如同在嘉獎一條聽話的狗一般輕輕撓著他的下巴；  
'我的小皇帝，現在--我是什麼？'  
'我的主人'他喘著氣，回答的時候只不住發出誘人的顫音。  
'那麼你呢？'武士把性器從皇帝的嘴裡抽了出來，毫無保留的把精液全部射在了他的臉上。  
'你的肉便器，你的性玩具，我是你不需要花錢的妓女，為你不停懷孕並且生下後代的工具。'他興奮的說出了他內心演練了無數次的台詞，並且又心滿意足的用他粉紅色的柔軟的舌頭舔乾淨武士陰莖上殘留的一點精液。  
'那我要付出什麼代價呢？'皇帝被武士攔腰抱起，他的興奮不已以至於讓他從穴道裡噴出了淫水。  
'我的主人只需要虐待我，狠狠的操你的奴隸，把尿撒在我的裡面…'他興奮的開始尖叫，架起自己的雙腿，讓那水光淋漓的穴口毫無保留的展現在武士的面前'除此之外，我的主人還可以不斷的讓我懷孕並且流產--如果我的主人不需要繼承人。'武士看著那漂亮的穴口不斷的溢出水來，張合著，抽搐著--然後那高貴的奴隸在他的注視下迎來了高潮。  
武士的陰莖被皇帝的陰道完整的吞下了，他們為此都十分滿足，他感到頂到了皇帝那個裝著一個發育了的胚胎的人造子宮，再等幾個月，他就可以捅破那層羊膜，把皇帝吊起，欣賞那一枚血肉糢糊的青澀果實從皇帝緊緻敏感的穴口噴薄而出--這果實要教皇帝最好的廚師烹飪成為最好的招待，他要邀請他的母親和他們共進這份特別的晚餐，然後與他的皇帝交合，還要在皇帝瘋狂而濫蕩的淫叫中，伴隨著母親驚恐的奪門而出的背影結束這久違的招待。  
'你還可以讓我給你更多的。在'武士親吻著皇帝的臉頰，雙手輕輕揉捏著皇帝很快就要充滿乳汁而臌脹的乳房。  
'我要--你的一生都屬於我，對我的付出絕對的忠誠。我要你的心，你的靈魂，你所有的思想。'皇帝坐起身，昂著頭，用尼祿的眼睛俯視著武士。  
'是的。'武士抬手一勾，桂冠又落在了皇帝柔軟細膩的姜紅色頭髮上，他又煞有介事的整理了那高貴頭顱上的桂冠，最後拉起皇帝的手，舔吻著精緻的指尖。  
'我仰慕你。'  
END


End file.
